Nos héros s'emparent de la toile !
by crumbleb
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il quand on laisse aux mains de sorciers, plus ou moins gentils, Facebook ? Et bien ça donne ça ! Disputes, humours & compagnie sont au rendez-vous ;)
1. Discussion I

**Je viens vous proposer ici une fanfiction un peu différente de celles qu'on trouve couramment. Elle se présentera sous forme de discussions et de publications de Facebook humoristiques (fin j'vais faire de mon mieux pour y parvenir XD). Elles suivront l'ordre chronologique des livres/films, autant que je le pourrais du moins^^**

 **Qu'arrive-t-il quand on laisse aux mains de sorciers, plus ou moins gentils, Facebook ? Et bien ça donne ça ! Disputes, humours & compagnie sont au rendez-vous ;)**

* * *

 _Harry Potter a créé une discussion_ _les élèves dans le train_ _._

 _Harry Potter_ : Vous croyez que c'est maintenant qu'il faut enfiler son uniforme ?

 _Ron Weasley_ : Il reste des chocogrenouilles ?

 _Harry Potter_ : Au lieu de manger, répond à ma question - -'

 _Hermione Granger_ : Dites, vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ?

 _Ron Weasley_ : Moi j'ai vu que des grenouilles et elles étaient au chocolat *0*

 _Harry Potter_ : Tu es sympa mais désespérant. Très désespérant - -'

 _Hermione Granger_ : Vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir vu un crapaud ?

 _Harry Potter_ : NON !

 _Ron Weasley_ : On arrive quand ? J'ai faim...

 _Neville Londubat_ : Quoi ?! Il a mangé mon crapaud ?! :o

 _Harry Potter_ : Non, juste des chocogrenouilles - -'

 _Ron Weasley_ : Une grenouille c'est pas comme un crapaud ?

 _Hermione Granger_ : Les grenouilles et les crapauds appartiennent tous les deux à la classe des amphibiens, plus connue sous le nom des batraciens et font aussi parti du même groupe nommé les Anoures. Si la grenouille et le crapaud sont si proches d'un point de vue physique, il existe néanmoins de nombreuses différences qui permettent de les distinguer. Comme la peau, l'habitat, la morphologie, la toxicité...

 _Drago Malfoy_ : C'est bon on a comprit !

 _Harry Potter_ : C'est qui lui ?

 _Ron Weasley_ : Un albinos.

 _Drago Malfoy_ : Je suis pas un albinos !

 _Hermione Granger_ : En effet, il est blond platine, couleur issu d...

 _Drago Malfoy_ : Un blond très clair, ça vous va ?!

 _Ron Weasley_ : Son père était un des Mangemorts de Tu-sais-qui, Harry...

 _Drago Malfoy_ : Est-ce que tu sais au moins, Weasmoche, que tout le monde peut lire ce que tu écris ? - -' Et non, mon père n'a jamais été de son plein grès un Mangemort !

 _Ron Weasley_ : Ben voyons - -'

 _Drago Malfoy a renommé Ron Weasley Weasmoche._

 _Harry Potter_ : Ah non ! Commencez pas !

 _Weasmoche a renommé Drago Malfoy L'albinos._

 _L'albinos_ : C'est totalement R-I-D-I-C-U-L-E et discriminatoire !

 _Hermione Granger_ : Je suis d'accord avec lui.

 _Weasmoche_ : Mais t'es avec qui toi ?!

 _Neville Londubat_ : Avec moi. On cherche toujours Trevor. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

 _Weasmoche_ : C'est qui Trevor ?

 _Hermione Granger_ : Son crapaud.

 _Weasmoche_ : Si ça se trouve je l'ai mangé...

 _Neville Londubat_ : QUOI ?! O_O

 _Hermione Granger_ : Il doit surement plaisanter. N'est-ce pas Ron ?

 _L'albinos_ : Il serait bien capable de manger de la boue, alors pourquoi pas un crapaud ?

 _Weasmoche_ : Répétes un peu pour voir, l'albinos ?! Et bien sûr que je plaisante, je sais faire la différence entre du chocolat et un vrai crapaud.

 _L'albinos_ : Je ne te ferais même pas ce plaisir !

 _Harry Potter_ : Les gars...

 _Weasmoche_ : Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de ce que je pourrais te répondre et qui t'enverra pleurer dans les jupes de ta maman peroxydée ?

 _L'albinos_ : Je t'interdis d'insulter ma mère ! C'est une couleur naturelle qu'elle a, elle au moins ! Pas le roux bon marché que ce met ta mère pour cacher ses cheveux blancs !

 _Neville Londubat_ : Mêlez pas vos mère à tout ça...

 _Hermione Granger_ : Vous devriez mettre vos uniformes, on va bientôt arriver.

 _Harry Potter_ : Merci Hermione !

 _Weasmoche_ : Ben tu sais quoi le cachet d'aspirine ? Je me casse d'ici parce que moi, au moins, j'ai pas besoin d'écouter tout ce que me dit mon papa pour faire ce que je veux !

 _Weasmoche a quitté la conversation._

 _L'albinos_ : Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me donne des ordres pour faire ce que je veux ! Je suis un Sang-Pur, moi !

 _L'albinos a quitté la conversation._

 _Harry Potter_ : Je sens que l'année va être longue - -'

 _Neville Londubat_ : Vous auriez pas vu mon crapaud ?

 _Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, et le reste du train ont quitté la conversation._

 _Neville Londubat_ : Trevor, tu es là ?

* * *

 **Une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ! :3 En espérant que mon humour n'est pas décevant XD (ayez pitié T T)**

 **J'espère que ce chap' vous a plus et on se retrouve au prochain pour la suite des aventures de nos personnages préférés à Poudlard ;)**


	2. Discussion II

**Eh eh eh ! Oui je sais je suis rapide mais j'étais trop inspiré pour écrire un nouveau chapitre x)**

 **J'en profite au passage pour vous souhaiter un Happy Halloween à tous ! :D**

 _Vlad : Merci beaucoup pour ta review^^ la longueur est voulu pour que le texte reste agréable à lire sans être assommant, j'ai peur de perdre l'humour des textes (si t'en soit peu il y en a XD). Et oui il s'agit bien de la première année, tout ce passe chronologiquement ;)_

 **On retrouve une fois de plus nos chers sorciers, cette fois-ci lors du banquet de bienvenue pour cette première année à Poudlard pour Harry et ses amis !**

 **Enjoy et n'hésitez pas à laissé une p'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :3 en espérant vous faire rire un peu, ou du moins sourire x)**

 _PS : Il y a pas mal de petits clins d'oeil dans ce passage à l'histoire complète de la saga ;)_

* * *

 _Harry Potter et Ron Weasley ont rejoint la discussion Gryffondors forever !_

 _Harry Potter_ : Ouf, j'ai eu chaud !

 _Ron Weasley_ : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

 _Harry Potter_ : Oh pour rien...

 _Double-J_ : Alors Harry, ça fait quoi d'être chez les Gryffondors ?

 _Harry Potter_ : Euh...super j'imagine.

 _Double-J_ : Mais tu vois bien sale chaudron rouillé qu'il est heureux ! Il aurait peut être préféré se retrouver chez les serpents empaillés peut-être ?

 _Double-J_ : Non c'est sûr.

 _Hermione Granger_ : Il parait que les plus grands mages noirs sont issus de Serpentard !

 _Double-J_ : Tout à fait ma p'tite dame !

 _Double-J_ : Je dirais même plus, tout à fait ma p'tite dame !

 _Ron Weasley_ : Elle fait quoi ici, la Miss-je-sais-tout ?

 _Hermione Granger_ : Ron, tu sais que tout le monde peut lire ce que tu écris ?

 _Harry Potter_ : Cette situation m'est vaguement familière...

 _Ron Weasley_ : Tu réponds pas à ma question.

 _Hermione Granger_ : *soupir* Je suis à Gryffondor aussi.

 _Neville Londubat_ : Et les amis, vous savez quoi ? :)

 _Double-J_ : On a pas envie de savoir.

 _Neville Londubat_ : Mais...mais...

 _Ron Weasley_ : Elle est bien la Mcgo ?

 _Double-J_ : Mieux que Batman.

 _Harry Potter_ : Batman ?

 _Double-J_ : Oui, la chauve-souris des Cachots !

 _Double-J_ : Le Maître poisseux des potions !

 _Double-J_ : La Terreur des Cachots !

 _Double-J_ : Le graisseux ROGUE !

 _Harry Potter_ : C'est lequel lui ?

 _Seamus Finnigan_ : Le type chelou avec les cheveux gras qui arrête pas de te fixer.

 _Harry Potter_ : Heinnn ok. Mais pourquoi il fait ça ?

 _Ron Weasley_ : Aucune idée. Peut-être que tu lui rappelle quelqu'un ?

 _Hermione Granger_ : C'est moi où je suis la seule à remarquer que Double-J est un peu...schizophrène ?

 _Ron Weasley_ : Ah non ça, c'est mes frères aînés. Des jumeaux. Fred et George.

 _Harry Potter_ : Pourquoi Double-J alors ?

 _Double-J_ : Pour double jumeaux voyons, c'est évident !

 _Hermione Granger_ : Mais de base, les jumeaux sont deux o.O

 _Double-J_ : Chuuuuuttt...

 _Ron Weasley_ : Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui lui dit !

 _Hermione Granger_ : Tu es un grossier personnage !

 _Seamus Finnigan_ : Ils vont finir par nous faire des bébés ces deux là...

 _Dean Thomas_ : Comme noms je dirais Rose* et Hugo*, vous en pensez quoi ?

 _Ron Weasley_ : J'aime bien Rose comme prénom...

 _Hermione Granger_ : Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de te marier avec moi ?! OoO

 _Ron Weasley_ : Bien sûr que non, bien sûr que non ! :o

 _Double-J_ : Doré et rouge ce serait parfait !

 _Double-J_ : Tout à fait !

 _Harry Potter_ : De quoi vous parlez ?

 _Double-J_ : Des couleurs pour leur mariage, bien sûr !

 _Ron Weasley_ : Non mais oh ! On va pas se marier ! :o

 _Hermione Granger_ : Encore heureuse !

 _Double-J_ : Mais notre très cher frère, nous ne voulons que le meilleur pour toi !

 _Double-J_ : Tout à fait !

 _Hermione Granger_ : Est-ce que vous pourriez vous calmer ? Le discours de Dumbledore va bientôt commencer !

 _Harry Potter_ : Bonne idée.

 _Double-J_ : Dis donc, cher Survivant, tu n'essayerais pas de piquer Miss Granger à Ron par hasard ? -_-

 _Harry Potter_ : Pas du tout, pourquoi ?

 _Double-J_ : Tant mieux ^^

 _Hermione Granger_ : Bon vous allez arrêter d'envoyer des messages !

 _Double-J_ : Oki doki future belle soeur ;)

 _Hermione Granger_ : C'est déprimant - -'

 _Préfet Percy_ : Oui écoutez-là, silence maintenant les premières années ! Et ça vaut aussi pour vous deux, Fred et George !

 _Double-J_ : Tu te fais grave respecter Percynouné...

 _Préfet Percy_ : :O

 _Hermione Granger_ : Taisez-vous, maintenant !

 _Double-J_ : Oui m'dame ! *^*

 _Hermione Granger_ : - -'

 _Neville Londubat_ : Maintenant que vous vous êtes calmés, vous voulez bien écouter ce que j'ai à dire ? :D

 _Double-J_ : NON !

* * *

 **Alors oui c'est vrai, Neville se fait un peu victimiser par les autres XD mais bon, il n'est pas encore au stade de badassitude de la fin de la saga x)**

 **Que pensez-vous du nom Double-J pour les jumeaux ? J'avais pensé à Double-W au début mais en le lisant à voix haute j'ai trouvé cela beaucoup plus naturel de dire Double-J...puis en connaissant les Jumeaux, ne cherchons pas trop d'explications logiques à leur surnom XD**

 ***Rose et Hugo sont un petit clin d'oeil aux prénoms des deux enfants qu'auront Hermione et Ron, qui s'appellent bien Rose et Hugo ^^**

 **Second clin d'oeil, c'est pour toi chocolat, avec "ton" Batman XD**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine publication ;) !**


	3. Publication I

**Tintintin ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de Nos héros s'emparent de la toile !**

 **(personnellement je trouve cette intro très pourrie mais pour ma défense, j'ai faim XD...ok l'excuse est bidon je sais xD)**

 **On retrouve une fois de plus nos amis et cette fois-ci, Neville a quelque chose à partager avec ses amis ! Serait-ce ce qu'il a essayé de dire la dernière fois ?**

 **Merci pour les reviews reçues, j'accepte toutes les critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises du moment qu'elles soient un minimum construites^^ et j'espère vous faire rire, ou du moins sourire avec ce post ! :) (si malheureusement je n'ai pas répondu à votre review c'est que je l'ai faite, mais étant sujette à de nombreux bugs concernant les reviews, elles n'ont pas été envoyées. Donc n'hésitez pas à me le préciser dans vos reviews (oui, je vous autorise à vous plaindre XD) ou simplement via un petit message :3).Voilà, voilà, enjoy et on se retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 _Neville Londubat a posté un statut "amoureux"_

 _Ron Weasley_ : ? o.o

 _Harry Potter_ : ? OoO

 _Hermione Granger_ : ?

 _Ron Weasley_ : Comment t'as pécho aussi vite ?

 _Dean Thomas_ : Jaloux Ron ? ;)

 _Double-J et Seamus Finnigan aiment ce commentaire._

 _Ron Weasley_ : Pas du tout ! Seulement ça m'étonne un peu qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un aussi...rapidement.

 _Double-J_ : Ne soit pas jaloux Ron, toi tu as miss Granger ;)

 _Double-J aime ce commentaire._

 _Hermione Granger_ : Mais vous allez arrêter vous deux !

 _Double-J_ : Oki doki Mcgo junior !

 _Ron Weasley aime ce commentaire._

 _Hermione Granger_ : -_-

 _Harry Potter_ : Sérieusement Neville, tu es amoureux de qui ?

 _Ron Weasley, Double-J, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan aiment ce commetaire._

 _Drago Malfoy_ : Oui, on aimerait savoir.

 _Ron Weasley_ : Tu fais quoi toi ici ?! o.O

 _Hermione Granger et Harry Potter aiment ce commentaire._

 _Drago Malfoy_ : C'est un sujet ouvert à tous, alors je viens juste m'enquérir des nouvelles. Surtout si elles portent sur des Gryffondors...

 _Tous les Serpentards aiment ce commentaire._

 _Ron Weasley_ : T'as un sérieux problème au cerveau, la commère albinos.

 _Tous les Gryffondors aiment ce commentaire._

 _Drago Malfoy_ : On peut parler du tiens, sale pervers en manque !

 _Tous les Serpentards et Hermione Granger aiment ce commentaire._

 _Ron Weasley_ : Je me demande avec qui tu es vraiment, toi - -

 _Hermione Granger_ : Si vous n'arrêtez pas vos insultes, Rusard va rappliquer.

 _Harry Potter_ : Qui c'est lui ?

 _Double-J_ : Tu sais jamais rien toi...

 _Hermione Granger_ : Avec sa chatte, Miss Teigne, il espionne les élèves autant dans les couloirs qu'ici, prêt à nous mettre en retenue.

 _Dean Thomas_ : Son chat sait faire ça ?! O.O

 _Harry Potter_ : Chaud !

 _Double-J_ : L'année dernière on s'est fait prendre tout ça parce qu'on a piraté le compte de Mcgo et qu'on a envoyé des messages coquins à Rogue avec.

 _Seamus Finnigan_ : Chuis impressioné !

 _Harry Potter_ : Imaginez en plus s'il les avait prit au sérieux XD

 _Tous les Gryffondors aiment ce commentaire._

 _Double-J_ : C'est le cas. Sinon, comment auraient-ils su que c'était nous ?

 _Seamus Finnigan_ : Vous êtes mes dieux *^* !

 _Drago Malfoy_ : Comment osez-vous dénigrer notre cher professeur ?!

 _Tous les Serpentards aiment ce commentaire._

 _Double-J_ : C'est pas moi qui ait voulu me taper la Mcgo !

 _Tous les Gryffondors aiment ce commentaire._

 _Drago Malfoy_ : C'est un mensonge éhonté !

 _Tous les Serptentards aiment ce commentaire_.

 _Préfet Percy_ : Calmez-vous ici !

 _Double-J_ : Comme si on allait t'obéir, Percynouné le chouchou à sa maman :3

 _Tous les Serpentards et les Gryffondors aiment ce commentaire._

 _Préfet Percy_ : Puisque c'est ça, je vais chercher le professeure Mcgonagall !

 _Double-J_ : Ouais c'est ça, va la chercher, chouchouné à sa maman :3

 _Préfet Percy_ : ToT

 _Harry Potter_ : Au fait, on sait toujours pas de qui Neville est tombé amoureux :/

 _Ron Weasley_ : C'est vrai ça. Quelqu'un a une idée ?

 _Dean Thomas_ : Lavande Brown ?

 _Ron Weasley_ : Parvati Patil ?

 _Seamus Finnigan_ : Hermione Granger ?

 _Double-J_ : Non, elle, elle est déjà prise.

 _Hermione Granger_ : =_=

 _Ron Weasley_ : Oui puis c'est énervant, il fait que nous snober depuis tout à l'heure !

 _Drago Malfoy_ : Je suis d'accord avec toi, pour une fois, Weasmoche.

 _Ron Weasley_ : Merci l'albinos.

 _Drago Malfoy_ : -_-

 _Ron Weasley_ : -_-

 _Neville Londubat_ : Vous êtes prêt à entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire ? :D

 _Tout Poudlard aime ce commentaire._

 _Neville Londubat_ : J'ai retrouvé Trevor ! :D

 _Double-J_ : Quoi ?! C'est une blague nous espérons !

 _Ron Weasley_ : T'es sérieux Neville ?

 _Dean Thomas_ : Alors t'es amoureux de personne en fait ?

 _Seamus Finnigan_ : Mais j'avais parié 5 galions sur Lavande !

 _Lavande Brown_ : Tu as cru que j'allais être avec ce mec ?

 _Ron Weasley_ : T'inquiètes Lavande, moi j'avais parié sur Hermione ;)

 _Lavande Brown_ : Merci Ron :3

 _Hermione Granger_ : Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre - -

 _Harry Potter_ : Mais pourquoi alors tu nous as fait croire que tu étais amoureux ?

 _Tout Poudlard aime ce ce commentaire._

 _Neville Londubat_ : Parce que vous avez pas voulu m'écouter tout à l'heure !

 _Drago Malfoy_ : Mais on en a rien à carrer de ton fichu crapaud !

 _Tout Poudlard aime ce commentaire_.

 _Neville Londubat_ : Mais :'(

 _Ron Weasley_ : Et dire qu'on a perdu notre temps...- -'

 _Tout Poudlard aime ce commentaire._

 _Neville Londubat_ : Mais non, au moins Trevor est revenu.

 _Neville Londubat_ : C'est bien, n'est-ce pas ? :)

 _Neville Londubat_ : ...

 _Neville Londubat_ : Vous êtes où les copains ?

 _Neville Londubat_ : Youhou, les copains ?

 _Rusé-comme-un-Rusard_ : Ah ! Un élève pas couché après le couvre-feu ! Retenue demain à 18 h !

 _Chat teigneux aime ce commentaire._

 _Neville Londubat_ : T-T

* * *

 **Et oui vous êtes arriver à la fin ! :D Avant de vous laissez allé voguer sur l'internet, j'aimerais savoir s'il y a des personnages que vous aimeriez beaucoup voir et qui pourrait peut être apparaître dans les prochains posts :)**

 **La prochaine fois, nous retrouverons Harry, Ron et Hermione dans une situation, disons le, difficile ! J'en dis pas plus ;)**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine !**


	4. Discussion III

**Bonzour la companie mi revoilà :3**

 **Avec un tout nouveau chapouné, qui sera suivit d'un autre, ce dernier étant relativement court, mais je me suis apperçue que j'avais omis celui-ci x) (honte à moi T-T)**

 **Donc nous retrouverons Ron, Hermione et Harry dans le prochain ;) et, pour le moment, faisons place au Quidditch avec un Harry fraîchement débarqué dans une famille aimante ! (sauf avec les Serpentards, hein, parce qu'il faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus ! Nom d'un chaudron rouillé !)**

 _Vlad : Je suis sûr qu'il cache sa Batmobile quelque part dans ses cachots *-*. Ahlalala, quel esprit mal placé ! XD J'ai jamais pensé à de la zoophilie, moi XD Juste une manière de se faire remarquer par les autres x). Ah ah tant mieux^^ Après pour les couples je pense pas. Mais il y aura quelques quiproquos qui arriveront dans très très longtemps malheureusement XD._

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! :D En espérant que ce petit chap' va vous plaire ;) ! On se retrouve en bas et n'hésitez pas à poster une pitite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive ! :3 (j'accepte aussi les cookies et le chocolat mais c'est plus dur à envoyer x))**

 **Un big bisou à miss Vendetta, alias chocolat :3, pour ces supers textes qu'elle me fait faire corriger et qui me font me taper énormément de délire ! XD (Mcgo en mère noël j'm'en remets toujours pas XD)**

* * *

 _Harry Potter a été ajouté au groupe Masters of Quidditch._

 _Double-J_ : Bienvenue dans notre équipe Harry ! :D

 _Katie Bell_ : Soit le bienvenue parmi nous, Harry ;)

 _Alicia Spinnet_ : On a enfin notre attrapeur ! :D

 _Angelina Johnson_ : Qui plus est, le Survivant !

 _Olivier Dubois_ : Et le plus jeune attrapeur depuis 100 ans !

 _Harry Potter_ : Merci tous le monde, ça me fait plaisir d'être là ^.^

 _Olivier Dubois_ : Avec lui, nous sommes sûr de gagner tous nos matchs ! Notamment contre certains serpents perfides...

 _Marcus Flint_ : Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Dubois, vous n'avez qu'un blanc-bec qui n'a encore jamais fait de match de toute sa vie !

 _Olivier Dubois_ : Oh mais je suis sûr, mon cher serpent, que vous seriez tous très surpris !

 _Cedric Diggory_ : Du moment que Serpentard ne gagne pas la coupe de Quidditch, vous pourriez même avoir comme attrapeur Merlin en personne, ça ne nous ferait ni chaud ni froid !

 _Roger Davies_ : Serdaigle vous soutiens, les rouges et ors ;)

 _Olivier Dubois_ : Harry ne nous décevra pas ! N'est-ce que pas Harry ?

 _Harry Potter_ : Euh...ouais.

 _Cedric Diggory_ : Serpentard n'a aucune chance face à Gryffondor avec les jumeaux aux battes et Cédric en gardien ! Sans vous oublier, mesdemoiselles ;) mais surtout, surtout !, avec Harry !

 _Roger Davies_ : Tout à fait !

 _Harry Potter_ : Arrêtez, vous me mettez la pression ! _

 _Olivier Dubois_ : Ne t'en fais pas Harry. Tu vois, moi, lors de mon premier match je me suis reçue deux cognards et hop, une semaine à l'infirmerie ! Mais ce n'était que trois fois rien.

 _Harry Potter_ : Et c'est censé me rassurer ? O.O

 _Double-J_ : Mais oui, Harry, et puis nous serons-là pour assurer tes arrières ! Sauf si accidentellement, je dis bien accidentellement, on louperait de renvoyer un cognard :)

 _Harry Potter_ : O.O

 _Marcus Flint_ : Potter va se pisser dessus.

 _Harry Potter_ : Pas du tout !

 _Double-J_ : C'est plutôt toi qui va te pisser dessus, Marcus, quand on vous aura mit la raclée !

 _Olivier Dubois_ : Bien dit les jumeaux !

 _Marcus Flint_ : Dans ce cas, vous ne viendrez pas pleurer le jour du match.

 _Marcus Flint a quitté le groupe._

 _Double-J_ : Bon débarras !

 _Roger Davies_ : Ouais sauf que la semaine prochaine on peut être sûr qu'il va nous harceler de messages pour qu'on le rajoute dans le groupe - -'

 _Double-J_ : Mais au moins, on va bien rigoler le jour du match :D

 _Cedric Diggory_ : On compte sur vous pour les battre. On ne va pas laisser les Serpentards encore gagner !

 _Olivier Dubois_ : Tout à fait ! Bon, Harry, on se rejoint dans dix minutes sur le terrain de Quidditch pour que je t'explique les règles de jeu.

 _Harry Potter_ : Pas de soucis^^

 _Cedric Diggory_ : Attendez ! Vous lui avez rien apprit ?! Il sait pas jouer ?! :o

 _Roger Davies_ : Oh la cata...

 _Olivier Dubois_ : Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ferais un bon attrapeur, je vous le garantie ! Vous verrez, il sera même capable d'attraper avec sa bouche le vif d'or !

 _Harry Potter_ : N'exagérons rien, Olivier o.o

* * *

 **Et oui, sublime clin d'oeil à la manière peu orthodoxe d'Harry pour attraper son tout premier vif d'or XD**

 **Et oui notre cher Ryry national est stressé mais bon, qui ne le serait pas lors de son prochain match ? XD**

 **S'il y a des personnages que vous aimeriez voir dans les prochains chapitres (ayant tout de même un rapport avec la chronologie actuelle) n'hésitez pas à le signaler, cela me donnera des idées pour de nouveaux personnages à intégrés ;)**

 **Sur ce, au prochain chapitre ;) !**


	5. Discussion IV

**Bonsoir tous le monde, me revoilà, comme promis, rapidement ;) (avec un très petit chapitre, mais j'espère faire quelque chose d'un peu plus long la prochaine fois ;))**

 **Au programme, chien à trois têtes & chocogrenouilles (ne me demandez pas comment c'est possible, il faut voir ça avec Ron ! x))**

 **En espérant que vous l'apprécierez, et puis surtout j'aime les reviews :3**

 **On se retrouve en bas, j'ai une petite question à vous poser ;)**

 **PS : j'ai eu un poquito problème en essayant de mettre un lien pour une image mais comme ça marche pas, si vous la voulez vraiment vous pouvez me demander mais normalement ce ne sera pas dérangeant de ne pas l'avoir ;)**

* * *

 _Hermione Granger a créé un groupe avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley._

 _Ron Weasley_ : On a eu chaud quand même !

 _Harry Potter_ : Grave ! Pourquoi j'ai accepté ce duel contre l'autre albinos ?

 _Hermione Granger_ : Harry...

 _Harry Potter_ : Pardon, Malfoy, si ça te fait plaisir.

 _Ron Weasley_ : Je me pose la même question ! On a faillit se faire bouffer ! :o

 _Hermione Granger_ : Par un chien à trois têtes qui plus est.

 _Harry Potter_ : C'était vraiment bizarre. Surtout le chien à trois tête O.O

 _Hermione Granger_ : Oui. Puis surtout que faisait-il ici ?

 _Ron Weasley_ : Du moment qu'il ne nous a pas mangé, le pourquoi du comment m'importe peu !

 _Hermione Granger_ : Tu n'es même pas un peu curieux de ce qu'il pourait y avoir en dessous de la trape qu'il cachait ?

 _Harry Potter_ : Il y avait une trappe ?

 _Hermione Granger a envoyé une photo._

 _Harry Potter_ : Tu as même pris une photo ? o.O

 _Hermione Granger_ : Au moment où vous criez à m'en percer les tympans...

 _Ron Weasley_ : Peut-être qu'il garde un trésor ou des tonnes de chocogrenouilles *^*

 _Harry Potter_ : -_-

 _Hermione Granger_ : -_-

 _Ron Weasley_ : ?

 _Harry Potter_ : Je pencherais plus pour le trésor.

 _Hermione Granger_ : Moi aussi.

 _Harry Potter_ : Peut-être que c'est ce que quelqu'un a essayé de voler dans le coffre de la banque de Gringott's.

 _Hermione Granger_ : Surement ! Ce doit être l'objet qu'Hagrid a retiré ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?

 _Ron Weasley_ : Une méga chocogrenouille *^*

 _Hermione Granger_ : Est-ce qu'il est sérieux ?!

 _Harry Potter_ : J'en ai bien peur...

 _Ron Weasley_ : Avec une carte unique à l'intérieure ! *-*

 _Hermione Granger_ : Faisons comme s'il n'était pas là.

 _Harry Potter_ : Oui, oui, oui.

 _Hermione Granger_ : Tu penses que quelqu'un voudrait la dérober ?

 _Harry Potter_ : Comme un professeur peut-être ? Il se pourrait que se soit Rogue, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas...il est si space !

 _Ron Weasley_ : Personne ne touchera au précieux ! *^* Nous devrions trouver des preuves !

 _Hermione Granger_ : Je rejoins l'avis de Ron, mais que pour sa dernière phrase.

 _Harry Potter_ : Oui, ouvrons l'oeil. Et puis Halloween arrive à grands pas !

 _Ron Weasley_ : Choooccoogreenouuiillleeesss *^*

 _Harry Potter_ : J'aurais mieux fait de me taire - -'

 _Hermione Granger_ : En effet.

* * *

 **Cette question n'a aucun rapport avec ma fic, déjà c'est bien si vous êtes parvenus à la fin de cette petit discussion XD, mais voilà en discutant avec ma p'tite chocolat, j'aurais aimé savoir si des personnes avaient déjà goûter les bonbons de Berty crochue et ce que vous en avez pensé, niveau goût tout ça ^^**

 **Pour moi la réponse est simple, j'ai fini la tête dans l'évier, alors je pense que vous pouvez deviné ce qui m'est arrivée XD mais j'en ai mangé 8 ! et que des mauvais en plus T-T poor moi.**

 **Sur ce, au prochain chapitre ! ;)**


	6. Publication II

**Hey, salut la compagnie ! Me revoici avec un tout nouveau chapitre, tout nouveau tout chaud :3**

 **Cette fois-ci les Gryffondors ont quelque chose à fêter en plus d'avoir un mystère sur les bras ;)**

 _Vlad : C'est trop ça XD oui, je crois que personne ne va retenter d'en manger XD il reste toujours les chocogrenouilles après pour nous réconforter :3_

 **Je voulais vous annoncer aussi deux nouvelles importantes : déjà le rythme de publication qui se fera tout les deux jours, avec les cours, cela me permet d'avoir un peu de temps pour faire quelque chose d'un peu plus sympatoche :)**

 **Ensuite, seconde nouvelle, je vais écrire une nouvelle fic aussi sur l'univers d'HP mais qui sera comme une sorte de Game of Thrones (pas un crossover, sachez-le). 4 familles vont s'affronter pour prendre le contrôle d'un Royaume (je cherche toujours un nom autre que le Royaume des sorciers, si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse x)) et bien sûr au programme on a nos combats, nos p'tites trahisons, et des mariages aussi :3 (pas de scènes chaudes, désolé pour ceux qui aiment xD) et un petit Harry/Tom-Voldy (ce couple est juste perfect). Bref, vous en serez plus en la lisant quand elle sera publiée XD**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! ;)**

* * *

 _Harry Potter a posté un statut "a eu chaud"_

 _Ron Weasley_ : Bravo Harry ! :D

 _Dean Thomas_ : Quel style !

 _Seamus Finnigan_ : Allez-vous nous révéler votre secret, Mr Potter ? :p

 _Harry Potter_ : J'ai failli crever les mecs - -' la victoire c'est tout ce qui vous intéresse ?

 _Ron Weasley_ : Bien sûr que ou...non ! :o

 _Hermione Granger_ : En tout cas, une chose est sûr H arry, quelqu'un a ensorcelé ton balais !

 _Double-J_ : Mais non !

 _Double-J aime ce commentaire._

 _Double-J_ : Je te l'avais bien dit ! Na ! :D

 _Double-J_ : Hermione pourquoi as-tu dis ça ?!

 _Hermione Granger_ : ?

 _Double-J_ : Maintenant je dois 1 galion à Fred !

 _Double-J aime ce commentaire._

 _Double-J_ : Par ici la monnaie, très cher frère ;)

 _Double-J_ : Oui mais comme Harry n'est pas tombé, tu me dois 10 noises !

 _Harry Potter_ : Attendez, vous avez pariés sur moi ?! Sur ça en plus ?!

 _Double-J_ : On est pas les seuls, si ça te rassure :D

 _Double-J aime ce commentaire._

 _Harry Potter_ : o_o

 _Hermione Granger_ : Rassures-toi, Harry. Je ne fais jamais de paris stupide.

 _Harry Potter_ : Merci Hermione :) au moins y en a une qui veut pas ma mort, ici !

 _Ron Weasley_ : Rohh tu dramatises trop, Harry !

 _Double-J, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas aiment ce commentaire._

 _Harry Potter_ : Et toi tu as parié sur moi ?

 _Ron Weasley_ : Euh...

 _Harry Potter_ : Laisses tomber, j'ai compris... -_-

 _Hermione Granger_ : En tout cas, quelqu'un a bel et bien ensorceler ton balais, Harry. Et je soupçonne Rogue.

 _Ron Weasley_ : Ouais quand Hermione a mit le f... Aïe ! Elle m'a marché sur le pied !

 _Double-J aime ce commentaire._

 _Double-J_ : C'est beau l'amouuurrrr ! :D

 _Hermione Granger_ : Vous, fermez-la ! Et si je t'ai marché sur le pied, Ron, c'est parce que Rusard traîne ici, tu le sais bien. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire chopper.

 _Ron Weasley_ : Heeeiiinnn ok !

 _Hermione Granger_ : Bref, Harry, comme je le disais, je soupçonne Rogue de l'avoir fait car quand j'ai...bref, fait un truc, ton balais a arrêté d'être sous contrôle magique et tu as pu reprendre le match.

 _Double-J_ : Et quel match ! :D

 _Double-J_ : Je dirais même plus, quel match ! :D

 _Olivier Dubois_ : Le plus jeune attrapeur depuis 100 ans !

 _Double-J_ : Ah oui par contre on est désolé pour Olivier, il s'est prit un cognard et depuis il arrête pas de répéter ça. Mais Mme Pomfresh a dit qu'il s'en remettra...normalement.

 _Olivier Dubois_ : Le plus jeune attrapeur depuis 100 ans !

 _Double-J_ : Oui, oui, Olivier, on le sait.

 _Olivier Dubois_ : Le plus jeune attrapeur depuis 100 ans !

 _Hermione Granger_ : On va faire comme s'il existait pas.

 _Double-J_ : Oui, vaut mieux. Mais quelle action Harry ! :D

 _Double-J_ : Le vif d'or, ça a quel goût ?

 _Double-J aime ce commentaire._

 _Olivier Dubois_ : Le plus jeune attrapeur depuis 100 ans !

 _Harry Potter_ : Pas bon.

 _Double-J_ : Tu crois que la prochaine fois, tu pourras l'attraper avec les fesses ? :D

 _Ron Weasley, Double-J, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas aiment ce commentaire._

 _Harry Potter_ : J'aimerais éviter -_-'

 _Hermione Granger_ : Est-ce qu'on peut se reconcentrer sur le balais ?

 _Olivier Dubois_ : Le plus jeune attrapeur depuis 100 ans !

 _Hermione Granger_ : Oui, c'est bien Olivier. Le plus jeune attrapeur depuis 100 ans, on a comprit -_-

 _Olivier Dubois_ : Le plus jeune attrap

 _Double-J_ : Enfin ! :D Il commençait à casser les oreilles. Vous l'avez pas à côté de vous, ça se voit !

 _Hermione Granger_ : Vous lui avez fait quoi ?! O.O

 _Double-J_ : Trois fois rien, on lui a juste un peu taper sur la tête et il s'est rendormit :)

 _Double-J aime ce commentaire._

 _Hermione Granger_ : ...

 _Harry Potter_ : Il respire ou pas ?

 _Double-J_ : Ah, pas trop :/

 _Harry Potter_ : Vous l'avez tué ?! O.O

 _Les Serpentards aiment ce commentaire._

 _Ron Weasley_ : Si maman l'apprend...

 _Double-J_ : C'est rien, il va s'en remettre !

 _Harry Potter_ : Mais allez prévenir Mme Pomfresh !

 _Double-J_ : Pas la peine de s'énerver, on va aller le faire !

 _Harry Potter_ : Mais où est-ce que j'ai attéri ? T-T

 _Hermione Granger aime ce commentaire._

* * *

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Olivier, il se remet très bien, il a juste un léger mal de crâne XD**

 **Je fais un big bisou à tous ceux qui laissent une pitite review :3 ça fait vachement plaisir et ça motive ! :D**

 **Un merci à vous ;)**

 **Au passage, je fais un peu de pub à VendettaPrimus, si vous aimez la paire Harry Potter/Rogue sans qu'il ne soit question d'amour amour mais plutôt d'amour paternel, je vous conseille d'aller jeter un p'tit coup d'oeil à ses fics ;) (et j'dis pas ça parce que je suis, fraîchement, sa bêta sur certaines de ses fics XD)**

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre de Nos héros s'emparent de la toile ! :D**


	7. Discussion V

**Hey, me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre ;)**

 **Nous retrouvons Hermione dans une fâcheuse position et ses deux amis vont tenter, je dis bien tenter, de l'aider !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, enjoy, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer :) et on se retrouve en bas :3**

 **PS : Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont mis en fav, qui suivent ou qui commentent cette petite fific :3 !**

 _(si vous voulez utiliser le lien pour l'image que j'ai mis et la regarder, enlevez juste les * ;))_

* * *

 _Hermione Granger a envoyé un message à la discussion "HRH"_

 _Hermione Granger_ : Auuu seeeccooouuurrrrsss !

 _Ron Weasley_ : Tiens, je croyais que tu nous parlais plus ?

 _Hermione Granger_ : Il faut grandir un peu, Ron !

 _Harry Potter_ : Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas nous dire directement ce qui t'arrives ?

 _Ron Weasley_ : Tu ne sais pas la réponse au devoir de potion ? ;)

 _Hermione Granger_ : Ah ah ah, très drôle, Ron Weasley. Tu en as d'autres comme ça ?

 _Ron Weasley_ : Oui, plein si tu veux :)

 _Hermione Granger_ : C'était de l'ironie.

 _Ron Weasley_ : oh... :o

 _Harry Potter_ : Est-ce que ton problème ne serait pas lié à celui de Quirrel ?

 _Hermione Granger_ : Tout dépend de son problème.

 _Ron Weasley_ : Il s'est évanouit en criant qu'il y avait un troll dans les cachots. T'as loupé un de ces trucs ! Il s'est évanouit en plein milieu de l'allée de la Grande Salle !

 _Hermione Granger_ : Justement, c'est ça mon problème !

 _Ron Weasley_ : T'es sûr ? Tu nous mentirais pas pour qu'on culpabilise de t'avoir blessée ?

 _Hermione Granger_ : Voyons Ron !

http* . /harrypotter/images/f/f0/*Wikia_HP_-_Mountain_ /revision/latest?cb*=20130826132602

 _Ron Weasley_ : Je te crois ! :o

 _Harry Potter_ : Du calme, du calme, on va venir te chercher.

 _Ron Weasley_ : On est en route !

 _Ron Weasley_ : Mets-toi en PLS !

 _Hermione Granger_ : pourquoi ?

 _Ron Weasley_ : Bah peut être qu'il te verra pas comme ça :)

 _Hermione Granger_ : -_-'

 _Hermione Granger_ : Avancez vos fesses pleines de chocogrenouilles, il est en train de tout défoncer !

 _Ron Weasley_ : Bah c'est bon on arrive !

 _Harry Potter_ : Comment tu fais pour nous parler alors s'il détruit tout ?

 _Hermione Granger_ : Harry...mince il vient de balancer un évier !, comme je le disais...pas les toilettes ! Comme je le disais, je suis capable d'effectuer plusieurs tâches en même temps. Pas comme vous avec vos fesses pleines de chocogrenouilles !

 _Ron Weasley_ : Mais c'est bon les chocogrenouilles :3

 _Harry Potter_ : ...

 _Hermione Granger_ : ...

 _Ron Weasley_ : Bah quoi ?

 _Harry Potter_ : Laisses tomber, Hermione.

 _Hermione_ : C'est ce que j'allais faire justement...

 _Ron Weasley_ : On devrait pas prévenir des profs, genre qu'il y a une problème ?

 _Hermione Granger_ : C'est la première chose intelligente qui sort de ta bouche depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, Ron !

 _Ron Weasley_ : Hum...je vais prendre ça pour un compliment alors...

 _Harry Potter_ : Mais tu es où exactement ?

 _Hermione Granger_ : Toilettes du troisième étage !

 _Ron Weasley_ : Oh non, y a des fantômes là bas ! Harry, on a qu'à attendre que les profs arrivent pour régler la situation :)

 _Hermione Granger_ : Et tu m'abandonnerais à mon triste sort ! :o

 _Harry Potter_ : C'est juste qu'il a vu une chocogrenouille passée et là il l'a chopé.

 _Ron Weasley_ : chocogrenouuiillleee *0*

 _Hermione Granger_ : Oh, d'accord -_-. Mais faites viiiitttteeeeeee !

* * *

 **Est-ce que tous les chapitres pourront arrêter de finir par un délire sur les chocogrenouilles ? Hum...Nan ! XD**

 **Même pas en rêve les gens XD le chocolat c'est la vie et donc par extension, les chocogrenouilles :3**

 **Voili, voilou, je vous ai juste retenu pour ça XD (oui je sais, c'était totalement inutile -_-, mais étant une personne on ne peut plus normale, j'adore embêter les gens :D)**

 **Sur ce à le prochaine ;)**

 **Chocogrenooouuiilllleeess ! (fallait bien que je finisse par ça, non ? :p)**

 **PS : Si vous avez posté des reviews mais que vous avez bien vu que je n'y avais pas répondu, c'est tout simplement qu'elle ne s'affiche pas pour moi alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message privé pour me le signaler :)**


	8. Publication III

**Hey, hey, hey ! Bonjour la compagnie :D**

 **Excusez-moi du mini retard, mais en ce moment j'ai le droit à une superbe jambe gauche en pleine souffrance (je me suis fais mal en marchant et je dois sûrement être la meuf la plus douée de l'Univers pour arriver à un tel niveau de mal chance -_-). Bref tout ça pour dire que voilà, il est là, ce tout nouveau petit chapitre :D**

 **Bonne nouvelle pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par mon prochain profet de fic, dont j'avais parlé précédement, je viens de commencer le prologue :D !**

 **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui postent une petite review et celles qui mettent en favs et qui suivent ma fic (et oui, je ne vous oublie pas, bande de coquinous !)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ;) (vous remarquerez que pour une fois, je ne vous retiens pas en bas :3)**

 **Et si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir en laisser une p'tite review, un p'tit fav ou un p'tit follow, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 _PS : Le retour de Neville la victime XD_

* * *

 _Ron Weasley a posté : "Que feriez-vous si vous aviez la Pierre Philosophale ?"_

 _Hermione Granger_ : Ron !

 _Ron Weasley_ : Bah quoi ? :D

 _Hermione Granger_ : Tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ?

 _Ron Weasley_ : Mais...mais j'croyais qu'on était amis T-T

 _Hermione Granger_ : Oui on l'est. Mais des fois, tu peux être très agaçant -_-

 _Double-J_ : Oh, oh ! On dirait que ça avance entre ces deux-là ! :D

 _Double-J_ : Oh que oui, mon très cher frère ! :D

 _Hermione Granger_ : Vous pouvez pas nous lâcher des fois, vous deux, avec vos délires ? -_-'

 _Double-J_ : Attends que nous réfléchissions ! Hum...Nan ! :D

 _Hermione Granger_ : Merlin, Merlin, Merlin...

 _Double-J_ : Mais pour en revenir à la question de Ron, avec George on vous organiserez un super mariage ! :D Avec carrosse et tout le touintouin :D

 _Double-J, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas aiment ce commentaire._

 _Hermione Granger_ : Fred et George Weasley !

 _Double-J_ : Ok, ok, on se calme XD on rigole. Non, on monterait notre propre entreprise de farce et attrape B)

 _Ron Weasley_ : Trop bien ! J'aurais tout gratis ? :D

 _Double-J_ : Non, on te fera payer le double.

 _Ron Weasley_ : Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi -_-

 _Double-J_ : Mais on ne plaisante pas.

 _Double-J aime ce commentaire._

 _Ron Weasley_ : Je suis détesté par ma famille ToT

 _Prefet Percy_ : Ne t'en fais pas Ron, j'irais le dire à maman !

 _Double-J_ : Ohhh c'est ti pas mignon ? Il va aller le dire à sa môman :D

 _Harry Potter_ : Vous savez que c'est votre mère aussi ?

 _Double-J_ : Bah...oui. Enfin je crois :/

 _Hermione Granger_ : Merlin, Merlin, Merlin... -_-

 _Drago Malfoy_ : Je me demande comment une famille aussi pauvre peut-elle s'occuper d'autant d'enfants...

 _Ron Weasley_ : Un problème l'albinos ?

 _Tous les Gryffondors aiment ce commentaire._

 _Drago Malfoy_ : Non, c'était juste une remarque, Weasmoche.

 _Tous les Serpentards aiment ce commentaire._

 _Ron Weasley_ : Eclaires-nous donc, oh grand Albinos Malfoyen ! Que ferais-tu avec la Pierre Philosophale ?

 _Drago Malfoy_ : C'est très simple, te faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Aussi peu compliqué que cela :)

 _Tous les Serpentards et Double-J aiment ce commentaire._

 _Double-J_ : Et bim ! Dans les dents ! :D

 _Ron Weasley_ : Vous êtes censés être mes frères vous deux, je vous signale !

 _Double-J_ : On sait, mais c'est bon de rire de toi des fois :D

 _Ron Weasley_ : -_-

 _Neville Londubat_ : Moi je ferais en sorte que Trevor ne s'échappe plus ! :D

 _Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan aiment ce commentaire._

 _Dean Thomas_ : Par pitié, faites qu'il l'ait et qu'il ne le reperde plus jamais dans le dortoir !

 _Seamus Finnigan_ : On doit le chercher partout et on l'a toujours pas retrouvé -_-

 _Harry Potter_ : J'espère que Ron l'a pas mangé :/

 _Neville Londubat_ : Quoi ?! :o

 _Hermione Granger_ : C'est peu probable, Ron sait faire la différence entre une chocogrenouille et un crapaud, n'est-ce pas Ron ?

 _Ron Weasley_ : Bien sûr ! Enfin je crois...

 _Neville Londubat_ : O.O

 _Harry Potter_ : Ne t'en fais pas Neville, on le retrouvera.

 _Ron Weasley_ : Y a un super miroir pour ça...

 _Harry Potter_ : Ron !

 _Hermione Granger aime ce commentaire._

 _Ron Weasley_ : Oui bah oh, c'est bon, j'avais oublié.

 _Drago Malfoy_ : De quoi vous parlez ?

 _Ron Weasley_ : Rien qui ne te regarde la commère albinos.

 _Tous les Gryffondors aiment ce commentaire._

 _Drago Malfoy_ : Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Weasmoche...

 _Tous les Serpentards aiment ce commentaire._

 _Double-J_ : Tintintin ! Et c'est sous un orage éclatant et des feuilles tourbillonantes que Drago Malfoy proclama ses mots, en jurant de se venger !

 _Harry Potter_ : J'crois que tout le monde avait compris ça, les mecs -_-

 _Double-J_ : Oui mais ça fait tellement plus excitant *-*

 _Double-J aime ce commentaire._

 _Harry Potter_ : Hum...si vous voulez.

 _Neville Londubat_ : Trevor ToT

* * *

 **Et bien oui, j'ai menti, il y a quand même quelque chose d'écrit à la fin de ce chapitre ! :D**

 **Niark, niark, niark ! (serais-je apparenté à un certain Jedusor ? Et bien à ma connaissance, non, mais avouez que quand il est pas avec sa face de sans nez, il est plutôt canon B) puis il est juste trop classe alors qui ne rêverait pas de l'avoir comme pôpa :D ? Vendetta bien sûr qui préférerait avoir Rogue bien sûr mais passons, elle en est juste un peu trop éprise de ce Batman de Poudlard XD)**

 **Oui donc, pourquoi j'écris à la fin ? Bah je sais plus...mais ça devait sûrement avoir un rapport, à votre plus grand damne, avec des chocogrenouilles XD**

 **Allez, avant que vous me lanciez votre réserve de Patacitrouilles, je file et je vous dis à la prochaine ! ;p**


	9. Publication IV

**Hey, salut à tous ! :D**

 _Vlad : Mais le chocolat c'est la vie :3_

 _Je commence à croire que tu aimes qu'il se fasse victimiser XD_

 _Je pense qu'elle se débarrasserait de quelques personnes et qu'elle en rendrait d'autres intelligentes si c'est possible de le faire XD_

 _Tout à fait^^ mais Tom est si beau *-* (dans la seule fois où on le voit dans les films, ouhloulou, il est pas moche XD)_

 **Désolé de ce retard, mais malheureusement, le délais d'un jour sur deux est bien trop court pour moi avec les cours, les imprévus qui peuvent sévir (je m'en rends compte cette semaine) et, étant donné que je n'ai pas envie de faire du travail baclé, et quelque chose qui soit tout pourrie, je préfère vous prévenir que les chapitres suivants n'auront pas délais fixe, mais j'essayerais de rendre l'écart entre deux chapitres assez courts^^**

 **Ma prochaine fic avance plutôt bien et d'ici la fin de la semaine le prologue devrait être posté^^ du coup j'essayerais de faire de mon mieux pour faire tourner ces deux fics à un rythme pas trop trop lent quand même (pour ceux qui s'inquiètes pour mes fics TF, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne les abandonne pas, c'est juste qu'en ce moment je n'ai pas trop d'inspi^^)**

 **Aujourd'hui, Hagrid réserve à nos amis une petite surprise ;)**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, follower, faver, bref, faites vous plaises ! XD et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

 _Garde Chasse & cuisinier a posté un statut "J'ai un dragon ! :D"_

 _Ron Weasley_ : Oh la licorne ! :o

 _Harry Potter_ : Les dragons, ça existent vraiment ?! O.O

 _Ron Weasley_ : Tu sais jamais rien toi -_-

 _Hermione Granger_ : Où l'avez-vous trouvé Hagrid ? o.o

 _Garde Chasse & cuisinier_ : Oh, lui ? C'est un monsieur gentil qui me l'a donné quand on a joué aux cartes :)

 _Hermione Granger_ : Votre mère ne vous a jamais apprit qu'on acceptait pas ce que nous offrait les inconnus ?

 _Garde Chasse & cuisinier_ : Non, j'ai presque pas connu ma maman :'(

 _Hermione Granger_ : Oh, je suis sincèrement désolé, Hagrid...

 _Ron Weasley_ : Bah bravo Hermione !

 _Hermione Granger_ : Oh toi tais-toi ! Je suis sûr que tu ne le savais même pas !

 _Harry Potter_ : Vous disputez pas les gens...

 _Ron Weasley_ : Si et que même que c'est son père qui était un géant !

 _Garde Chasse & cuisinier_ : Non, c'était ma maman :'(

 _Ron Weasley_ : Oups :/

 _Hermione Granger_ : Et c'est à moi après qu'on fait des réflexions -_-

 _Harry Potter_ : Revenons en à notre dragon !

 _Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger aiment ce commentaire._

 _Garde Chasse & cuisinier_ : Ah oui, le dragon ! Si c'est une fille vous pensez quoi d'Eglantine ? :D

 _Ron Weasley_ : Bah pour un dragon ça fait un peu...p'tit chaton tout mignon, non ?

 _Garde Chasse & cuisinier_ : Ah oui, je n'y avais pas pensé :|

 _Hermione Granger_ : Vous comptez réellement le garder ?! :o

 _Garde Chasse & cuisinier_ : Bien sûr ! Je me suis déjà bien occupé de Touffu !

 _Ron Weasley_ : Et on sait ce que ça donne -_-'

 _Harry Potter_ : Ce n'est pas dangereux de garder un dragon chez soi ?

 _Garde Chasse & cuisinier_ : Ne t'en fais pas Harry ! Dans le dernier numéro de Créaturemag, ils expliquaient comment gérer un dragon miniature !

 _Hermione Granger_ : Il y a quand même une grosse différence entre un dragon miniature et un dragon de taille normale -_-

 _Harry Potter et Ron Weasley aiment ce commentaire._

 _Ron Weasley_ : Oui, puis mon frère s'y connait vachement en dragon ! Alors c'est sûr que c'est dure à gérer comme bête !

 _Garde Chasse & cuisinier_ : Au lieu de m'enfoncer plus, vous voudriez pas m'aider à trouver un nom à ce gentil dragounouné qui va bientôt éclore ? :3

 _Hermione Granger_ : Gentil ne serait pas le qualificatif que j'emploierais.

 _Harry Potter_ : Sombre Nuit ?

 _Ron Weasley_ : Croc ardent ! :D

 _Hermione Granger_ : Astral ?

 _Garde Chasse & cuisinier_ : Oh, je sais ! :D

 _Harry Potter_ : Et c'est ?

 _Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger aiment ce commentaire._

 _Garde Chasse & cuisinier_ : Norbert ! :D Si c'est un garçon bien sûr :3

 _Hermione Granger_ : Disons que...

 _Ron Weasley_ : C'est pas très terrifiant ?

 _Harry Potter_ : C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire !

 _Garde Chasse & cuisinier_ : Mais il ne doit pas être terrifiant ! :o Ce sera le plus jolie bébé dragounouné de la Terre entière :3

 _Hermione Granger_ : Si vous le dites...

 _Drago Malfoy_ : Intéressant, alors comme ça Hagrid va avoir un dragon ?

 _Garde Chasse & cuisinier_ : Oh, il vient juste d'éclore ! :D

 _Ron Weasley_ : L'albinos tu fous quoi ici ?!

 _Drago Malfoy_ : Je pourrais très bien te retourner la question, Weasmoche, mais je crois que je vais aller vois si Rusard et connecté et le prévenir que des élèves ne sont pas couchés à cette heure-ci.

 _Ron Weasley_ : Sale petit...!

 _Rusé-comme-un-Rusard_ : Elèves connectés après le couvre-feu ! Elèves connectés après le couvre-feu !

 _Chat teigneux aime ce commentaire._

 _Harry Potter_ : Grillé -_-'

* * *

 **Alors, alors, comment trouvez-vous le pseudo d'Hagrid ? Personnellement quand je l'ai écris, ça m'a tout de suite fait penser à un magasine du style maison & cuisine XD**

 **Et oui, comme vous aviez pu le remarquer, pas de chocogrenouilles dans ce chapitre, serait-ce l'auteur qui a enfin trouvé un remède à son problème avec les chocogrenouilles ? Que nenni ! Mais promis, au prochain y en aura ;) (je sais que ça va faire plaisir à certains XD)**


End file.
